Star Wars: Redemption
by dragonfang33
Summary: Star Wars/MLP: FiM Crossover. When the Galactic Empire launches an invasion of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle finds herself caught up in the middle of a war she has little knowledge, and confronting a past she didn't know existed
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Redemption

by Dragonfang33

...A LONG TIME AGO...IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY...

STAR WARS

REDEMPTION

The GALACTIC REPUBLIC is Dead. Ten years have passed since the end of the Clone Wars. The once respected JEDI ORDER lies broken and scattered, victims of treachery from without and from within, and the Galaxy lies crushed beneath the iron fist of the GALACTIC EMPIRE. As the Galaxy burns, and its people suffer, anger and desperation become rebellion. Across the OUTER RIM WORLDS, a loose network of rebel cells, made up of the last remnants of the Republic and Jedi, wages a desperate battle to liberate the Galaxy from the tyranny of the Empire.

On the planet Equestria, life goes on, unaware of the gathering storm. As the People of Equestria prepare to celebrate the coronation of their FOURTH PRINCESS...

Prologue

The Fourth Princess

"What I remember the most about the assault on Equestria. Was how quiet the journey was. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. But no one dared to say a word. Deathshead made her hatred of non-Force Sensitives well known, to all under her command. Yet our fear of Lord Vader's wrath far outweighed our disgust with Deathshead. To this day I pray never to serve under her again."

Lt. Whilelm Kaiser, 21st Scout Walker Division, Imperial Army

Location: Monument Plaza, Imperial Center.

At one time, the planet was known as Coruscant. At one time it had been no different from any of the other countless planets in the Galaxy. But all that had changed, few if any remembered what the massive city planet had looked like before the Republic. Once it had been a planet of lush green fields, soaring mountains, and rushing rivers. Now though every inch of the planet was covered by a city so massive, that it gave the planet a metallic, almost artificial appearance.

Today though, it bore a new name, Imperial Center, and like the rest of the Galaxy lay crushed beneath the Imperial jackboot. Homes and businesses that once echoed with laughter and conversations about politics, art, trade and science, now echoed only with Imperial Propaganda. Propaganda that was enforced by a ruthless Imperial War Machine whose presence could be seen all across the Galaxy.

Within the famous Monument Plaza, statues of the men and women: Jedi, Soldiers, Politicians, who had forged the Republic had long since been torn down, those they represented having long since been condemned as traitors, replaced instead by a towering statue of the Emperor himself, whose portrait adorned all the building surrounding the plaza. On all sides of the statue of the Emperor stood other smaller statues, honoring those who'd forged the Empire from the chaos of the Clone Wars. Behind the statues rose a great spire upon which were inscribed: ORDER, CONTROL, AND THE RULE OF LAW, the code of the New Order.

Today though, Monument Plaza, like all of Coruscant, echoed with cheers. Within the Plaza thousands had gathered, with flags and banners scattered through out the crowd baring slogans such as: HAIL PALPATINE: EMPEROR AND SAVOR and LONG LIVE THE FIRST GALACTIC EMPIRE and DEATH TO THE TRAITORS! Many wore the dark grey uniforms of COMPNOR, the uniform of the Imperial Military, while others the white and grey uniforms of Imperial Academy Cadets, mixed in with the uniformed military were numerous civilians, and undercover Imperial Security Bureau agents. In front of the crowd stood armed Imperial Police and Stormtroopers, while atop the nearby buildings stood Imperial Army and Security Bureau snipers, all of whom had their weapons trained on the crowd. Looking for any signs of attempted sedation. Before long the plaza erupted in applause, as a towering blue hologram, as tall as the statue appeared before them. It was the image of an elderly gentleman clad in a bright red robe and hood. To most of those gathered before him, he was the very image of a kind, almost grandfatherly figure. The Savior of the Galaxy, that's what they called him. His mere presence causing an eruption of applause and cheers from the crowd.

"SILENCE PALPATINE SPEAKS," a figure, clad in a grey officer's uniform shouted. No sooner had that final word left his mouth, the crowd fell silent.

"My friends," the hologram said, in a calm, reassuring tone, "Ten years ago, the Galaxy lay in ruin. For three years' civil war raged across our Galaxy with no end in sight. A war that pitted our citizens against one another, divided family and friends, and brought no end of suffering to our people. Yet through those dark days, we remained unaware of the treachery within. The Clone Wars had been a plot by a select few within the Senate and the Jedi to distract us from their real objective, to usurp control of the Old Republic. Since that day, we continue to hunt down and bring these traitors to justice. For ten years we have stood defiant against all enemies, bringing civilization, and the tenants of the New Order to the backwards Outer Rim planets and the barbarians who dwell beyond our borders. Sadly, there are those within our borders, fanatics, poisoned by the lies of the Jedi and the Separatists, who continue to bring pain and sorrow to our people. It has been brought to my attention that the Planet Equestria, once a shining beacon of neutrality and reason during the war, has long harbored remnants of the outlawed and traitorous Jedi Sect. So today, I have ordered an expedition to be sent to Equestria, in the hopes of re-establishing diplomatic relationships, and bringing the traitors to justice." As the last word emerged from the Emperor's mouth, the crowd erupted into applause, save for a few who lowered their heads in disgust. Those who cheered, they'd never seen their Emperor's true face. Those who had saw, not the kindly grandfatherly image presented, but a twisted distortion of humanity, offset by piercing yellow eyes that reflected the blackness of his soul. To gaze upon the Emperor was to gaze into a black hole that could consume one's own soul if you were not careful. They'd heard the rumors of the barbarity committed either on orders, or in the Emperor's name: Lasan, Antar 4, Ryloth, Kashyyyk, Ghorman and others. They'd heard the rumors that many of the atrocities had been ordered by the Emperor himself. Those who'd seen the true face of Palpatine knew this expedition was no diplomatic mission. This was an invasion.

Location: Shuttle Black Sun, en-route to Star Destroyer INS Enterprise, high orbit near the Graveyard debris field.

The space above Coruscant was abuzz with activity, as ships arrived from, and departed for, all corner of the Galaxy. Most were freighters, and passenger ships, carrying all manner of goods, both legal and illegal, and beings of all manner and rank. However, the most prevalent ships were the massive, triangular Star Destroyers of the Imperial Navy and the countless TIE Fighters, which screamed across the stars.

In years since the end of the Clone Wars much had changed. From the view ports of the orbiting space stations and passing ships, one could still make out the remains of the massive craters caused by the impacts of crashing Republic and Separatist ships. However, the most visible reminder of the battle that had raged above the capital was a ring of debris consisting of broken Separatist and Republic starships, shattered droids, and above all the countless bodies of fallen Clones. The Graveyard, that was what these haunting reminders of what had since come to be known to those who lived through it, as the Longest Day. Since that day the debris field had become the perfect cover for smugglers trying to sneak their goods past the Imperial patrols, or for an Imperial Strike Force to gather in secret.

The Shuttle Black Sun, was but one small component in the vast Imperial war machine, tasked with moving personnel and equipment. On the surface this run was no different then the countless others the crew had made. However this time their passenger was considered high value.

"Inform Lady Deathshead," the pilot said, eyeing four massive Star Destroyers in the distance, "that we're on final approach to the Enterprise."

"Yes sir," the co-pilot replied, as he made his way towards the passenger compartment.

Within the passenger compartment sat a single figure, clad from head to toe in black robes, hiding a pair of jagged scars on her back. She was about as tall as most Humans, with the biggest difference being that her skin was deep purple. Her flowing pink and purple hair had been done up in a ponytail, and was concealed beneath the hood of her black robe. Strapped to her wrists were a pair of lightsabers, concealed within armored gauntlets. However, her most distinguishing feature were her eyes, the left was a shade of violet, while the right was bright red.

"Enter," the figure said, calmly, as the door to the compartment opened.

"My Lady," the co-pilot said, "we've begun our final approach to the command ship."

"Good," Deathshead replied, "return to your post." The co-pilot simply bowed and took his leave. Deathshead however paid him no mind, she couldn't sense any connection to the Force within the young officer, something that in her mind made him hardly worth living. Had he not been needed, she would've gladly done the Galaxy a favor and ended his life right there. However, at the moment she had other matters to attend to.

"Lord Vader," Deathshead said, kneeling before a holographic projector in the center of the compartment. The image that materialized was of a massive figure, clad head to toe in black robes and armor, with his face completely obscured by a horrific breath mask and helmet.

"Lady Deathshead," Vader replied, in a voice that sent chills down the spines of all who heard it, "The Emperor has ordered the conquest of Equestria. You are therefore authorized to use whatever tactics and weapons you deem fit to." Deathshead simply bowed, as a smile crept across her face.

"Equestria is to be brought into the Imperial Fold at all costs," Vader continued, "as for the population, you are free to deal with them as you see fit." To the Imperial population, Vader was the embodiment of the Empire's might and ideals, it's most loyal defender, and greatest champion. But to those in the Imperial military and high command, Darth Vader was something completely different. Most Imperial Officers or politicians were flesh and blood, men and women who still had some resemblance of a moral code. They could be reasoned with, talked down or at the least bribed. But Darth Vader...

Vader was a monster, a nightmarish fusion of man and machine forged in fire and shadow, who stalked the corridors of the Imperial Navy like a phantom of legend. He could be neither reasoned with, nor talked down, nor bribed. Once a decision had been made, he carried it out, with cold ruthless efficiency. If Palpatine was the heart of the Empire, then Lord Vader was its' fist.

There had been rumors that on the night the 501st marched into the Jedi Temple, Vader had personally led the assault. Rumors that Jedi Younglings had been slain by Vader's own blade. Since that horrible night, Vader had only become colder, more ruthless. Entire worlds burned at his command. Men, women, children, soldiers and civilians all fell at his blade. Though many complained, their words fell deaf ears, and overtime fear of the Dark Lord's wrath silenced anyone who would dare to speak out. Vader had his own reasons for why he carried out his atrocities, as far as he was concerned the Galaxy had taken everything from him: Padme, his mother, his children, Ahsoka. Within his twisted soul, the one spark that kept him going, that gave him purpose, was the determination he showed in ensuring that the entire Galaxy would share his pain.

"Very good my Lord," Deathshead replied, bowing.

"One final thing," Vader continued, "the Emperor wants the surviving Jedi on Equestria alive. Don't get carried away." Deathshead remained silent for a few moments before responding.

"As you command my Lord," Deathshead replied, as the image of the Dark Lord faded. Even though it had been years since her exile, she still remembered the day of her banishment as if it were yesterday. She could still feel the pain as her wings were sliced off. Punishment for taking the lives of fellow Equestrians, even though they were of an inferior stock. That was what the Princess had told her before sentencing her. She remembered the look on the Princess's face, as she was tossed out into the wastelands of Jakku. Not one tear, not one hint of sorrow or regret at what she'd done to her once prized student.

It was in that exile, on that barren desert rock that she found a kindred spirit. A man whose heart was as black and hate filled as her own had become: Darth Vader. He took her in, trained her, forged her into a new being, but more then that he gave her purpose. To serve the Emperor, to one day replace him and her master, and rule a universe where the superior beings ruled, and those deemed inferior served them without question. That was her final dream.

The silence of the shuttle was suddenly broken by the all too familiar screech of TIE Fighters approaching. From out of the darkness, two TIE Fighters appeared. One was a standard issued TIE, painted dark blue with black solar panel winds. The other however sported two paintings on it's wings, paintings of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt emerging from it, one of the hallmarks of an ace TIE Fighter Pilot.

"Shuttle Black Sun this is Shadowbolt Leader and Shadowbolt 2," a female voice said, over the comlink, "We're to escort you on final approach to the Enterprise."

"Roger copy Shadowbolt Leader," the pilot replied, "eta to Enterprise 10 minutes."

"Gah," a second female voice added, "another boring escort mission. We should be out there hunting down insurgents. Not playing baby..." before Shadowbolt 2 could finish her statement she was cut off.

"Cut the chatter Shadowbolt 2," Shadowbolt leader replied, "we have our orders. Besides you should be happy Shadowbolt Squadron's been assigned to this mission."

"Happy for what," Shadowbolt 2 replied, "more boring escort duty?"

"That's enough Lt. Dash," Shadowbolt Leader said, cutting in, "Focus on the task at hand."

"Sorry Captain Spitfire," Dash replied, "It's just been so boring the last few months. I need action I need..."

"You need to focus on the mission at hand," Spitfire replied.

"Gah," Dash sighed, "Baby sitting duty for some Coruscant big wig, is hardly a job for the 135th. We should be in the Outer Rim hunting down rebels and Jedi survivors."

"Lieutenant," Spitfire replied, "You should count your blessings that you haven't seen much action yet." Dash offered no reply. Ever since she was a little girl, flying for the 135th Shadowbolt Squadron, the very squadron her father, Lightning Dash, had flown for during the Clone Wars, and then joining the elite 37th Fighter Wing, the personal squadron of Lord Vader himself, had been her dream. Ever since she'd graduated from the Academy she'd longed for the chance to fight in a real battle, and while she'd become an ace in her own right during the numerous encounters with the pirate and smuggler vessels that prowled the Core and Mid-Rim, the 135th had yet to embark on an Outer Rim campaign.

"Sorry Captain," Dash finally said, "but I still feel we shouldn't be stuck in the Core hunting pirates and smugglers. Not when Lord Vader is restoring order in the Outer Rim." Spitfire didn't know how to respond. Rainbow Dash was a product of her time. Someone raised on the stories of the Clone Wars, longing to follow in the footsteps of a relative or hero who'd fought in the war. Someone who couldn't remember a time before Palpatine.

But Spitfire did, while the Republic had been steeped in corruption, the people still had a choice. They had the Jedi who would hold back the shadow that was eating away at the Republic's soul. The Jedi, Spitfire remembered what it was like when they still existed. They were more than protectors of the peace, they were heroes, men and women who were incorruptible, and unwavering in their devotion to the Republic's ideals. While many complained about their secrecy, the Jedi gave the people hope that the Republic could be saved from itself.

Yet now, with the Jedi officially outlawed and slain, and Palaptine ruling unopposed as emperor it felt as if the democracy she and countless others, both Clone and non-Clone, had fought for and died trying to preserve, faded more and more with each passing day. Some in her squadron were questioning Spitfire's decisions to try and keep the 135th out of the fighting in the Outer Rim, requesting transfers to squadrons bound for duty in the Rim. Yet Spitfire had seen firsthand how far the Empire was willing to go in the name of peace and order, and as long as the 135th was under her command the squadron would never again be disgraced as it had been at Lasan.

Location: Hanger Bay 1138, a half hour later

The Enterprise's captain made his way towards the shuttle as it touched down, flanked on all sides by a small number of armored Stormtroopers. Breathing in he motioned for his men to fan out, forming two columns on either side of the shuttle's ramp. As the ramp slowly descended, the troopers snapped to attention, as Deathshead made her way down the ramp.

"Lady Deathshead," the Officer said, "I knew to expect an Inquisitor but not..." before he had a chance to finish.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Deathshead replied, with a hint of disgust in her voice, "what is the status of the expedition?"

"The Voyager and Galactica are just now loading the last of their supplies," the captain said, "I've been informed that loading should be completed within the hour." Deathshead however was anything but pleased with this latest news.

"Inform the Voyager and Galactica to cease all loading operations," Deathshead replied, "The fleet departs immediately." The officer looked at her dumbfounded.

"My Lady," the officer said, "I assure you the operation will proceed..." Before he had a chance to finish his statement, he felt his throat begin to collapse in on itself.

"I'm accelerating the plan," Deathshead said, "if you have any complaints. I suggest you take it up with Lord Vader." The officer continued to struggle for a few more seconds before Deathshead finally released him. At any other time, she would've been happy to just let anyone who was unable to use the Force just die, considering it as doing the Galaxy a favor. However she'd been told by Lord Vader himself to "not get carried away."

"As you command my Lady," the officer said, regaining his footing. Deathshead remained silent, as she made her way out of the hanger. Tolerating the inferiors was a necessary evil. But non-Force Users still had their benefits, after all what was a master without a slave?

Location: Royal Palace, Canterlot City, Equestria, Equus System, the next day.

For Princess Celestia, the day had dawned like many others. She was a tall human like figure, with rainbow hair that was almost ethereal in appearance. She was dressed in a flowing white dress, with two slits cut in the back, allowing space for the two angel like wings that emerged from her back. Diathim that was what her species was called amongst themselves, yet to the Galaxy at large they were known by another name: Angels. While most of her kind were content to live on Iego and it's moons, Celestia and her sister, Luna, were different. The daughters of a Diathim mother and a Human father, Celestia and Luna both longed for adventure amongst the stars. A wish that was soon granted when they became the first Diathim to ever be admitted to the Jedi Order. But soon their dream of adventure soon became a nightmare. Celestia remembered it all too well, she remembered the traitor Revan who unleashed his followers upon the Galaxy. The pain of having to fight those she once called her brothers and sisters. The sorrow at that sight of entire worlds being reduced to ashes all in the name of order or freedom. In the end it became too much, and she, her sister and her master chose exile over continued service in a war that they had long lost any belief in.

Celestia smiled, as she made her way down the corridor of the castle. On each side of the hallway were countless statues. Each of which was carved in the image of a young girl or boy. Reminders of the countless students she had helped train at her school of Magic, yet as she came to the far end of the corridor she was greeted by the sight of an empty pedestal. For years many had suggested removing it, or putting a new statue in its place. But every time it was mentioned Celestia would refuse. She wanted to remember that day, that student. One of her greatest triumphs...and her greatest failure.

"We figured we'd find you here sister," a familiar voice said from behind her. Celestia turned to find herself facing another woman, slightly shorter than her, and dressed in a gown similar to her own but dark blue in color. Tied to her belt was a long, dark blue, cylinder.

"Why are you here Luna?" Celestia asked, sighing.

"Looking for thee," Luna replied, "the guests are awaiting us in the throne room."

"Tell them I'll be there in a little while," Celestia said, turning to face the pedestal, "I just need some time alone."

"Sister," Luna replied, "Forgive us for saying so. But surely by now thy must realize that what happened to Dusk Shine was not thy fault." Celestia remained silent, as the memories of that horrible night came back. She remembered how the guards had come to her, claiming that Dusk Shine was conducting unauthorized magical experiments on Equestrian citizens. She remembered barging into her student's private lab, finding her having sprouted wings just like her own, and surrounded by the empty husks of two Equestrians, who'd been drained of their midi-chlorians. Celestia couldn't remember what she said in the aftermath, only that she and her student had fought each other in the lab, before Dusk Shine was eventually subdued. She remembered the screams, the hatred that burned in that red eye, as Dusk Shine's wings were removed. Every fiber of her being told her to stop, but she couldn't. She remembered the final words her fallen student ever spoke to her. Three words that tore her heart apart: "I HATE YOU!"

"I thought I could counter her parents influence," Celestia finally said, "had I known earlier what she was capable of. What she'd become, I would never have allowed her to set foot in my school. But Dusk Shine was my student, my..." Celestia could barely bring herself to say that last word, "my responsibility."

"What of Twilight sister," Luna said, changing the subject, "Surely her triumph..." Celestia remained silent, as she made her way to the window. Gazing out upon the courtyard below, she could make out six figures chatting in the gardens chatting beneath one of the trees. Her gaze however was fixated on the figure in the center of the group. She was a young girl, with light purple skin, purple shoulder length hair with a pink stripe running through it, and deep purple eyes that seemed to glisten in the sun. She wore an outfit similar to Celestias', except pink and white.

"What parent ever looks forward to the day their child no longer needs them?" Celestia inquired, with a tear in her eye.

"Thou has to tell her the truth sister," Luna replied, "Celestia she has every right to know who her real mother is." Celestia remained silent. She remembered that day so long ago. When she had to surrender the custody of her new born daughters in order to prevent a scandal about who their father was, and to offer them the chance at a normal childhood.

"Nothing in the Galaxy," Celestia said, "would make me happier then to have both of my daughters back..." She paused for a moment as memories of the day she'd accepted Twilight. Only twice before had she encountered someone as strong in the Force as Twilight. Yet for Celestia, it was a day she'd long waited for, a chance to atone for her mistakes with Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer. But more than anything it was the chance to finally see her daughter, to embrace her as her mother not as her teacher or as a Princess. The chance to finally reclaim her child. But then she saw the family who'd adopted Twilight. She saw how Twilight raced to them, telling them how excited she was that Princess Celestia had selected her as her personal student, and seeing them embrace Twilight as their own daughter tore her heart apart. But stayed her tongue.

"I just can't bring myself to tell her," Celestia replied.

"She'll learn the truth sooner or later," Luna replied, "or hath thou forgotten..." Celestia cut her sister off. Now wasn't the time to bring up her past mistakes.

"Luna," Celestia replied, "Please go inform the guests that I will be arriving momentarily." Luna remained silent, as she made her way back to the throne room, leaving Celestia alone. Slowly Celestia made her way to another empty pedestal at the far end of the corridor, upon which sat a pair of golden cylinders similar to the one Luna had, yet far more ornate.

"For you Twilight," Celestia said, as she lashed the two cylinders to her belt.


	2. Chapter I: The Three Hour War

" _What I remember most about the Three Hour War, was how peaceful it was that day. Birds were singing, the sun shining. Not a cloud in the sky. For those of us assigned to the security detail it was the first time we'd ever seen the capital. Did any of us have any thoughts about what was coming? No for Equestria it was a day to celebrate..._ "  
PFC Stardust, Isenhold Guard Division, 9th Royal Legion, Equestrian Royal Guard

Location: Twilight's chambers, Royal Palace, Canterlot

Twilight paced the floor, at times pausing only to look at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized the girl who was staring back. For most of her life she was simply Twilight Sparkle, daughter of a middle class Canterlot family, whose desire to impress Princess Celestia with her studies had nearly turned her into a recluse. Yet now the girl reflected in the mirror was someone she barely knew. On the surface she was the same purple skinned young girl she'd been when she first arrived at the Royal Palace, only now she sported a pair of small purple wings. Usually she would dress plainly, favoring a light blue shirt and purple mini-skirt, but now she wore a stunning pink and white gown, something far more fitting for the Fourth Princess of Equestria.

"Hey Twilight," a familiar voice said. Twilight turned to find a familiar face standing in the doorway. It was a small bi-pedaled creature, with a lizard like appearance, and thick purple scales. Along its back ran a series of green spines. The creature itself was a rarity on Equestria. A Trandoshian whose egg had been recovered by Princess Celestia herself from a downed transport years earlier.

"Oh Spike," Twilight replied, "you startled me." Spike couldn't help but laugh. Ever since he'd hatched Twilight had been the closest thing the young Trandoshian had to family.

"Sorry about that," Spike replied, smiling, "your highness."

"There's no need to be so formal," Twilight said, with a smile to her face, "nothing's changed."

"But you're a Princess now," Spike replied, "or at least you will be once the coronation's over." Twilight remained silent, as she once again turned to face the mirror.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," Twilight whispered.

"You'd better come on," Spike said, "the guests are already gathered."

"Spike," Twilight replied, hesitating, "what if I told you I'm not going." Spike looked at his friend in disbelief.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Spike asked.

"I mean I want to," Twilight replied, "it's just that. I feel like this is all too soon. I know there's still elements of magic that I haven't learned yet. Friendship problems I have yet to solve. I mean just because I have wings and a crown, doesn't mean I'm ready to be a leader. I mean when I look up at the night sky I realize just how big the Galaxy actually is, and I've never been off world. I've never seen what the worlds beyond Equestria are like."

"Relax Twilight," Spike said, "the war ended a decade ago, and the Empire is a long way from here." as Twilight began hyperventilating.

"I mean what if something comes up," Twilight continued, "something that I have no idea how to prepare for it. I mean letting down the Princess is one thing but letting down all of Equestria is another. What if someone comes to me with a problem and I have no clue how to solve it? I mean what if I tell a farmer to plant cabbages instead of tomatoes and the result is a major shortage of tomatoes that leads to war with the Tomato People of the Planet Mongo..." Spike simply rolled his eyes.

"SNAP OUT OF IT," Spike shouted, getting Twilight's attention.

"I was doing it again wasn't I," Twilight said, smiling.

"If you mean freaking out and rambling like a manic again yes," Spike replied, "you know you should really see someone about that." Twilight couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Spike," Twilight said, "you always know how to cheer me up." Spike couldn't help but smile. For as long as he could remember Twilight had always been there for him, watching over him like the big sister he'd never had.

"Come on Twilight," Spike replied, smiling, "Moondancer and the others are all waiting for you to make your grand entrance."

Location: Star Destroyer ISD Enterprise, Lunar Orbit, Equus System

One by one the four Star Destroyers exited hyperspace, taking up positions just behind the large moon. Behind the Star Destroyers came numerous support ships, which took up position between the massive warships. Aboard each ship, crew men and troopers raced about, manning their action stations, or preparing the various shuttles, TIE Fighters and landing craft for the inevitable assault on Equestria. Yet what stood out the most was the silence amongst the crew. On most expeditions into the Outer Rim, the crews would've been preoccupied with conversations, revolving around the mission they were undertaking, life back home, or if they were old enough, swapping stories about service in the Clone Wars. But this mission was different, everyone knew what was about to happen, what they were about to do, but few dared to say anything.

"Sir," one of the communications officers said, "the fleet is reporting all stations are manned and ready. Preparing to assume full communications blackout." The captain simply nodded.

"Sir," a second communications officer replied, "Long range scan is showing at least one large Equestrian ship in high orbit above the planet. Possible Star Destroyer type vessel."

"Have we been detected?" the captain inquired

"No sir," the officer replied.

"Hold position," the captain ordered. It was at that moment a second officer spoke up.

"Sir we're not going to attack?" the second officer replied.

"No point in giving away our position yet," the captain replied, turning to face another officer, "Inform Lady Deathshead, that the fleet is in position. We're just awaiting her orders to begin the operation."

"Yes sir," the officer said, as he made his way off the bridge.

Location: Deathshead's private chamber, ISD Enterprise

Deathshead slowly made her way to the large podium at the center of her chamber. Breathing in she slowly knelt before the podium, where a hologram of the one being in the Galaxy that filled the Dark Sider with fear materialized before her.

"My Master," Deathshead said, "The fleet has entered the Equus system, and we're preparing to commence operations."

"I trust all goes according to the Emperor's plan?" Vader inquired.

"Indeed master," Deathshead replied.

"I sense a great deal of confusion within you Lady Deathshead," Vader said, changing the subject, "I trust you will be able to carry out your orders." Deathshead remained silent, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Master," Deathshead said, with rage in her voice, "The Princesses of Equestria are weak, nothing more than traitors to the Equestrian people."

"An easy claim to make," Vader replied, "Should you encounter Princess Celestia. Can I trust you to obey the Emperor's orders?"

"She means nothing to me," Deathshead replied.

"See that you remember that," Vader said, "and Lady Deathshead, they are to be brought to the Emperor alive."

"I understand my Lord," Deathshead replied, as the hologram faded, leaving Deathshead alone in thought. Thoughts that were soon interrupted by the sounds of the doors to her chamber sliding open.

"My Lady," the officer said, bowing, "the Captain reports the fleet is in position. We've detected at least one Equestrian ship in high orbit, a possible Star Destroyer. We simply await your command to commence operations." Deathshead remained silent for a few moments.

"Inform the Captain I will be on the bridge shortly," Deathshead replied. With those two words, the officer bowed and took his leave. From her vantage point she watched the blue green orb that was the planet Equestria, fill her view port. It had been years since she'd seen her homeworld, and still nothing seemed to have changed. She could sense it, the inferior stock still contaminated Equestria's surface, mixing their impure blood with that of their betters. Believing that those born strong in the Force were somehow equal to those born unable to tap into the very energy from which the Galaxy and all its creatures had been born. A belief that had doomed the Jedi and now threatened to doom Equestria. No she wouldn't allow it to come to pass. She would restore Equestria's natural order, and save her homeworld from the chaos that Celestia's misguided beliefs had unleashed, or destroy the planet trying.

"Easy pickings," Deathshead said, with a smile. She paused as she thought back on the words her father had given her before she became Celestia's student: "Friendship between Magic Users and Non-Magic Users is no different then friendship between an insect and a boot. Don't let the Princess tell you otherwise."

"Lord Vader thinks I'm underestimating my enemy," Deathshead said under her breath, "I'll show him once and for all what a true Force User is capable of."

Location: Command Bridge, Star Destroyer ISD Enterprise, later

"You're sure we haven't been detected," Deathshead asked, her arms folded, as her gaze remained fixated on the window in front of her. The image in front of her however was something unexpected, a Clone Wars era Venator Class Star Destroyer, sitting in high orbit between the Imperial fleet and Equs.

"I assure you ma'am," the officer replied, "we're jamming both their sensors and transmissions." Deathshead remained silent for a few moments before uttering a single word.

"Fire," no sooner had she said that word, when streaks of green plasma shot across the star filled sky. While it only took seconds for the shots to find their marks, it felt like hours for those on the bridge, as the old Star Destroyer was torn apart by internal explosions, breaking in two a few seconds before both halves were consumed by flames.

"My Lady," a communications officer said, getting Deathshead's attention, "I'm picking up signals. Possible escape pods." Deathshead remained silent for a few minutes, as she reached out through the Force.

"Ma'am," The communications officer said, "We have a shuttle standing by to pick up..." Deathshead cut the young officer off.

"Execute them all," Deathshead said, calmly as silence fell across the bridge, "we have no time nor need of prisoners." The captain hesitated for a few seconds, he simply nodded to the fire control officer, who passed on the command to open fire on the escape pods. The bridge remained silent, as every man and woman on the bridge froze when they gazed upon Deathshead. Across her face was a smile of satisfaction. She had felt the screams of the men and women whose lives were just ended through the Force, and it filled her with joy.

Location: Pilot Ready Room, ISD Enterprise, later

It had been little more than hour since the order had come down for the TIE pilots to prepare to launch. Within the ready room, the various crews raced about, collecting their equipment. Every so often conversing about the upcoming mission. Yet none was more excited than Rainbow Dash.

"I can't believe it," Dash said, smiling, as she finished putting on her flight suit, "finally an actual campaign. An actual chance to prove myself the greatest TIE Fighter Pilot in the Imperial Fleet."

"So says a so called ace pilot who's never been to the Rim before," another pilot said, catching Rainbow's attention.

"And just what's that supposed to mean Fleetfoot," Dash inquired.

"That's Lieutenant Commander Fleetfoot," Fleetfoot replied, "and you know what I mean the only reason you even wear that Lieutenant plaque is because your daddy pulled strings." Dash remained silent for a few moments, she'd heard these accusations before. Her father, Bow Hothoof, was a legend among the people of Cloudsdale, a hero of the Clone Wars and now an influential member of the Imperial High Command. It was something the pilots who'd flown missions in the Outer Rim were quick to remind her of. Something she detested.

"My father had nothing to do with my promotion," Dash snapped, "I earned it in defending the Empire." Some of the pilots broke out laughing.

"Defending the Empire," another pilot added, "please there's not a pilot in the 135th who doesn't know that story of you downing five enemy fighters at Brentaal IV," the laughter only increased, "a shame they were nothing but a bunch of low teer pirate scum with some broken down Vulture Droids who mistook an Imperial Star Destroyer for an ore convoy."

"Still at least I have kills," Dash replied, smiling, "Unlike you Bomber pilots who have to wait while we Fighter pilots get to have all the fun, and even then you guys end up fleeing in a cowardly panic." Fleetfoot could barely contain her anger. Unlike Dash she'd been on an Outer Rim Campaign, and knew the TIE Bombers that made up her squadron were sitting ducks without escorts, and most Fighter wings were infamous for abandoning their charges to chase after easy kills. Rainbow Dash was the prime example of what she hated about the fighter squadrons...arrogance and egotism. Insulting her was one thing...but to degrade her pilots, men and women who had died in service to the Emperor, was too much.

"YOU BITCH," Fleetfoot shouted, as she grabbed Dash by the shoulder, and punched her in the face. A punch Dash was all too happy to return. Yet before the fight escalated, the doors to the ready room opened, and Spitfire made her way in.

"Stand down both of you, or you'll have to deal with me," Spitfire snapped, getting the attention of her squadron, who quickly snapped to attention. Normally fighting among her pilots was something Spitfire had little tolerance for, yet the look to her face told everyone that something was up. For Rainbow Dash that cold emotionless look to Spitfire's face meant only one thing: the 135th had it's orders.

"Listen up," Spitfire said, "we have just received word that the Equestrians have refused the Emperor's demands to turn over the Jedi outlaws in their care. As of this moment, the Emperor has authorize the commencement of offensive military operations. As for the 135th. Bravo and Delta wings will provide air support to the Marines and Commandos assaulting Equestrian bases on the moon. The rest will attack the Equestrian space port and naval base at Isenhold. Before proceeding onto support the assault on the capital. Any questions?" There was only silence.

"Than man your ships," Spitfire continued. One by one the pilots began to make their way out of the ready room, and toward the hangar bays. Yet just as Rainbow Dash finished checking her equipment, Spitfire approached her.

"Can I have a word with you Lieutenant," Spitfire asked, catching Rainbow off guard.

"Of course Mam," Dash replied, snapping to attention.

"Against my better judgment," Spitfire said, with a heavy sigh, "I'm placing you in charge of Omega Wing." Dash was silent, she'd been begging for a command since joining the 135th, and since Omega Wings' Commander, Lt. Soran, was in the hospital after having been injured in a training accident. The 135th was in need of a new Wing Commander.

"Mam I assure you," Dash said, smiling, "you won't regret..." Before Dash had a chance to finish, Spitfire cut her off.

"If it were up to me Lieutenant," Spitfire replied, "You wouldn't be anywhere near a command. However I need an experienced pilot to take Soran's place, and you're the only one with combat experience available. But be warned, if you even think about showing off or disobeying my orders," her eyes narrowed, "Not even your father's influence will prevent me from shipping you off to the 181st. Am I clear Lieutenant?" Dash felt her heart sink.

"Crystal Captain," Dash replied, trying her best to hide her emotions.

"See that you remember," Spitfire said, as Dash made her way out of the ready room to join her wingmen.

Location: Grand Hall, Royal Palace, Canterlot, a few minutes prior.

The sounds of trumpets filled the air, as the last of the guests filed into the grand hall. Flags hung from every rampart and balcony of the room, all of which were filled the brim with dignitaries and guests from across Equestria, Crystalus and the neighboring systems. Through the center of the room, and up to the foot of the staircase that led to the thrones of Equestria, ran a bright red carpet. In front of the stairs, and around the room, stood members of the Equestrian Royal Guard's Imperial and Palace Guard Regiments each of whom was armed with either a vibro-lance or blaster rifle. At the top of the stairs stood five girls, each of whom wore a brilliantly designed dress. Yet the highlight were the three winged humans who stood in the center.

For Princess Celestia there was only one thing to focus on, the ornate doors at the far end of the hall. The mentor in her couldn't have felt prouder, yet the mother in her was filled with nothing but regret. Though she had trained Twilight well, watching as she came of age, it wasn't the same. Over the years she'd lost count of how many times she'd wanted to tell Twilight the truth. To forget the scandals that were sure to come if the truth ever became known, to simply embrace Twilight as her mother, not a teacher, and tell her how proud she was of her. It was then that her gaze fell upon three people in the front row. One she knew all too well her nephew-in-law and Twilight's adopted brother Shining Armor, Captain of the Imperial Guard Regiment, and Crown Prince of Crystalus. The others were not as well known as their son was. A simple librarian and office worker, but to Celestia they were some of the most important people in Canterlot, and the reason she had long held her tongue regarding Twilight's parentage.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," Celestia said, as the room fell silent, "My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Citizens, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" With those final words the doors at the far end of the room swung open, and Twilight slowly made her way down the aisle towards the far end. Celestia couldn't help but smile. Twilight was a Princess now, a woman grown, and ready to take on the duties of her station, and Celestia couldn't help but feel a burst of pride.

"If only her father could see her now," Celestia said, under her breath, as her thoughts turned briefly to Twilight's father. She'd only ever met him once, and hadn't seen him since that meeting on Christophsis. Yet the Force told her that he was still out there, watching over their daughter.

Slowly Twilight made her way up the stairs, a smile to her face. A smile that Celestia was all too happy to return as Spike made his way forward, clutching a pillow with a small golden crown. Yet just as Celestia was about to pick the crown up, she suddenly froze in place.

"Princess?" Twilight asked, with concern. Celestia however remained silent as she turned to face Luna who simply nodded.

"Shining Armor," Celestia said. Slowly Shining Armor made his way up the stairs.

"Your highness," Shining Armor replied.

"Evacuate the palace," Celestia said, as the crowd began to gasp, "get as many to the shelters as possible." No sooner had those final words left Celestia's mouth the sounds of air raid sirens began to echo throughout the capital.

"What about," Celestia cut Shining Armor off before he had a chance to finish.

"I'll see to it that no harm will befall your sister," Celestia replied, "Now please get these people to safety. Without a word, Shining Armor bowed, before drawing one of his blaster pistols and tossing it to Spike.

"I'm counting on you little brother," Shining Armor said, as he raced towards the exit, "Defend Twilight with your life." As Shining Armor vanished into the increasingly panicked crowd, Spike simply nodded.

"Princess what's happening?" Twilight said, as the sounds of distant explosions began to echo throughout the palace.

"As of this moment," Celestia said, with little emotion, "Equestria is at war."

Location: Royal Star Fleet Spaceport, Isenhold Equestria, a few minutes later.

The Isenhold Spaceport was the largest Spaceport on Equestria outside of Canterlot, serving as the main base for the Equestrian Royal Space Force and the home base for the 9th Royal Legion. The spaceport itself was located on the outskirts of Isenhold, a relatively large city full of heavy industry, located a few miles northeast of Ponyville and Canterlot. The base covered at least 13,000 square acres of land. With at least two large starfighter fields on each side, though the fighter compliment largely consisted of outdated Z-95 and ARC-170 class starfighters given to Equestria by the Republic during the war. However the base was most well known for housing the crown jewels of the Royal Star Fleet. Three old Venetor class star destroyers, a gift from then Chancellor Palpatine to Princess Celestia as a sign of the Republic's commitment to protecting Equestria's neutrality in the war. The three destroyers were located in the center of the base, in two rows, and each had been painted White, Dark Blue, Pink or Purple to correspond to one of the Three Princesses, in whose presence they would be flying during the celebrations.

For the garrison, it was a day to relax, at least for those who were not in Canterlot providing security for the coronation. The actual base garrison had been reduced by half, with most of the base personnel assigned to Canterlot for security or on leave to attend the celebrations. For those that remained on duty, it was business as usual. Maintenance crews were out and about performing routine checks on the turbolaser emplacements and sensors. While ground crews busied themselves inspecting the fighters, or conducting routine maintenance. Eventually though the quiet of the day was suddenly broken by a the sounds of approaching ships. The few with any off world experience recognized sound as the unmistakable screech of one type of ship: Imperial TIE Fighters.

In the cockpit of one of the approaching TIE Bombers, the pilot breathed in, his eyes fixated on the targeting computer waiting for a lock. After what felt like an eternity, he finally had a target, and with a squeeze of the trigger fired a single proton torpedo. After a few seconds the torpedo found its mark, striking a tibanna gas storage tank, near one of the fighter fields. The resulting explosion setting off a chain reaction that soon consumed the fighters that were still connected and fueling, showering the field with burning debris. Before long the sounds of alarms could be heard echoing throughout the base as the ground crews raced to get the fighters prepped for take off, and the pilots raced to man them. Others raced to man the bases Turbo and Concussion missile batteries, before long a few of the batteries managed to open fire on the approaching Imperial ships, some managing to bring a few of the TIEs down, sending them careening into some of the parked fighters, which in turned ignited their fuel tanks setting off further explosions. Before long the sky over the massive star port was filled with the streaks of green and red plasma, and smoke from the raging fires caused by downed TIEs whose pilots were not fast enough.

For Rainbow Dash, this was where she belonged. The cockpit of her TIE Fighter, engaged in a life or death struggle against the enemies of the Empire, like her father before her, and like Lord Vader had done during the war. From her viewport, she could see the streaks of plasma rocket towards the sky, and towards her fighters. Dash however simply smiled, the thrill of battle was something she'd lived for. She jerked the control stick left, evading one missile, which exploded harmlessly behind her squad, and then right avoiding another. This time however, the missile found its mark, exploding next to one of her wingmen, severing part of its wing.

"Omega 7 you alright," Rainbow shouted.

"I got a little cooked but I'm...," the pilot replied, before she was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion. From her vantage point Rainbow Dash got a fleeting glimpse of her comrade's final moments as her TIE Fighter slammed into the ground, erupting in a ball of fire. For Rainbow Dash it was as if the entire universe had imploded, even as turbolaser bolts streaked through the sky, and concussion missiles exploded around her fighter, some striking other TIEs, sending them down in flames.

'Focus,' Dash thought to herself, trying her best to blot out what she had just seen, 'He died for the glory of the Empire. The Empire is bigger than one man. Focus on your mission.' That thought remained in her head even as more turbolaser fire found its' mark, downing another three fighters and two bombers. Yet it did little to distract her from her target, one of the four old star destroyers.

On the bridge of the massive star destroyer the bridge crew raced about, trying to maintain some sense of order. Over the intercom crackled news reports of other attacks occurring all over Equestria and Crystalus, including strikes on Canterlot, as the crew raced about, some consumed with fear over the fate of loved ones in other towns and cities, others struggling to makes sense of why the Empire would suddenly attack Equestria without reason. Yet through everything the Captain remained a pillar of calm.

"I don't care if we're short handed," the captain shouted, "get the astromechs and protocol droids on some of the batteries if you have to," he turned to another officer, "what the status on the engine?"

"Sir," the officer replied, "engine room reports reactor at 50% power. But they need more time to bring the main engines on line." The bridge shook as another series of explosions rocked the star destroyer, as more concision missiles found their marks.

"What about the _Solar Princess_ and _Luna_?" the captain inquired, his thoughts turning to the other two destroyers.

"We lost contact with the _Luna_ just before the attack began," the officer replied, "the Solar Princess is reporting heavy damage, and a total loss of power."

"Captain," a second officer shouted, "Shields are at 20%, and we've got another Imperial attack force closing in rapidly."  
"Intensify the forward batteries," the captain replied, "I don't want anything to get through."

From her vantage point Dash could see the sky above the old destroyer light up, as more of it's turbolaser batteries came on line, batteries that for much of her wing were the final things they saw as the bolts tore into the approaching TIE Fighters and Bombers. For Dash it was the moment of truth, her only focus was on getting her and her squadron through the flack as quickly as possible. After what seemed like an eternity she saw it. The old star destroyer looming up out of the smoke, like a demon of old, breathing in she issued her order.

"Target dead ahead," Dash said, calmly, "Bomber wing open fire." One by one the bombers unleashed their payloads, before pulling up just in time to avoid the anti-air batteries. One by one the missiles impacted, some detonating prematurely due to the destroyer's deflector shields. Most however punched through the weakened shields, striking the warship's armored hull. But one in particular found a weak point the crew had overlooked, entering through an open hangar bay door, where it struck the main fuel line

"Enemy wing pulling out," an officer on the bridge said.

"Damage rep..." before the captain had a chance to finish his statement the doors to the were suddenly blown off their hinges, unleashing a firestorm upon the bridge before any of the crew knew what hit them. Throughout the ship, fuel lines burst, and ammunition detonated. The few crew who were able to, broke out fire fighting gear in a desperate attempt to try and put out the fires that were raging throughout the ship. But it was a futile effort as the ship tore itself apart from the inside out.

"Great job Omega Wing!" Dash exclaimed, what she said next though filled her with a sense of dread, "Report casualties." It felt like an eternity as the names of five pilots from the 135th were read off: Ensign Rowan Faust, Ensign Rakon Cloudchaser, Ensign Cord Lucas, Junior Lt. Ashliegh Striker, Ensign Rain Thunderlane. Ensign Thunderlane though struck Dash the hardest for it had been his TIE that she watched plunge into the ground during their attack on the Isenhold Starport.

'They died for the greater good,' Dash thought to herself, as she tried to put the casualties out of her mind.

"Imperius Unitada ober Totallex," Dash said to herself, as she felt her heart begin to sink at the thought of what Spitfire would say when she delivered her report. But for now they had a new objective, the city of Canterlot.

Location: Imperial Base Camp, outskirts of Canterlot, a few hours later

The city was burning. Where once there had been joy and celebration, was now only panic and confusion. Black smoke from the numerous fires started by airstrikes and artillery bombardments from four massive Imperial Walkers that now blocked the main roads in and out of Canterlot, rose into the sky. Outside the city numerous Imperial landing craft touched down, unloading their cargoes of Marines and Stormtroopers. Within the city Imperial Commandos had stormed the main gate house, overwhelming the handful of Royal Guards tasked with defending it easily, before opening the city gates. With the gates open Imperial troops, supported by AT-DPs and AT-STs stormed into the city. However upon entering the Imperial forces soon found that their air support had done too good a job. The leveled buildings provided more the adequate cover for Equestrian Hunter-Killer teams, who picked off the cumbersome Imperial Walkers. While snipers, barricaded within the many bombed out buildings, had slowed the Imperial advance to a crawl. Forcing the Imperials to set about the task of clearing the route to the Royal Palace, one building at a time.

Slowly the Imperial shuttle descended through the clouds, landing in the midst of the sprawling camp on the outskirts of the city. Slowly the ramp to the shuttle's passenger bay lowered, and Deathshead emerged. Around the base camp were wounded troopers, some receiving medical treatment, while others were being loaded onto waiting shuttles for transport back to the orbiting starships. But for Deathshead, it mattered little.

"Report," Deathshead said, getting the attention of a group of officers.

"Mam," one of the officers replied, "while we've been able to secure the outer wall and the entertainment district, our advance on the palace has to all intent and purposes stalled."

"Explain yourself Lt. Pellaeon," Deathshead inquired, eyeing the officer.

"Ma'am," Pallaeon replied, "the airstrikes we launched have reduced much of the city outside of the palace complex to rubble, and the infantry forces are having to clear each and every building one at a time. Add to it that the rubble makes it nearly impossible for us to bring our walkers to bare on the enemy."

"I'm not looking for excuses," Deathshead said, coldly, "I'm looking for results. Now how long till our forces reach the palace?" Pellaeon remained silent, for a few moments before finally forming his reply.

"Mam," Palleon continued, "we need time to secure the areas already under our control, and the troops must be resupplied before the advance can continue." Deathshead silently counted to ten in her mind, to keep herself from force choking Palleon right there.

"Detach a fighter wing to hit grid area 11-73," Deathshead said, as she stormed back to her shuttle, "and have all AT-ATs target the palace and the front line. Once the bombardment is finished. Have the shuttles move troops into the courtyard. The palace is to be secured no matter the cost."

"But mam," Palleon said, "There's nothing there, and an artillery strike what about our own men who will be in the line of fire?"

"Just do it." was the only thing Deathshead said, as she motioned for the shuttle pilot to take off. Palleon breathed in heavily, he knew the order he was about to give would likely result in the deaths of who knew how many, but he was a soldier of the Empire, and a soldier of the Empire did his duty.

"All Walkers target front line position, and the palace complex" Palleon said, with a heavy sigh, "and get Captain Spitfire on the line, and have her detach a few fighters to hit grid area 11-73, and get Delta, Epsilon and Foxtrot Platoons loaded up and ready for deployment to the palace. Have Alpha, Gamma, and Zeta Platoons loaded up and ready to reinforce the Palace assault as needed."

Location: Equestrian Command Post, Royal Palace, a few minutes later

"Sir," a Royal Guard shouted, getting Shining Armor's attention, "Imperial troops are now reported advancing into Restaurant Row."

"Tell the 2nd Division to move to intercept," Shining Armor replied, sighing.

"But sir the 2nd..." Shining Armor cut the guardsman off.

"Is a militia from near Trottingham I know," Shining Armor said, trying to maintain his cool. Gazing over the holomap did little to lift Shining Armor's spirits, despite being slowed by stiff resistance from the Guard and Militias units, Imperial troops were advancing throughout the city. But fear and doubt were something the Prince of Crystalus and head of the Royal Guard couldn't show, especially in a time of war.

"But they're the closest forces we have in that area," Shining Armor said, "and they will intercept and hold at all costs." The Royal Guardsman simply saluted, as he took his leave. Shining Armor knew the Trottingham militia were ill prepared to fight the battle hardened Imperial Army, but he had no choice. He had to buy time for the Princesses to escape, as long as they were free Equestria would endure. It was at that point a scream arose from within the Palace Complex, a scream that was enough to send chills down the spine of everyone present in the command center. "INCOMING." No sooner had that word left the mouth of the man who shouted it, white hot blaster bolts began slamming into the Palace Complex, at random points, some of which found their marks, taking out the large ion cannons that had been providing support to the Equestrian troops in the city. For those unlucky enough to be caught out in the open when the bombardment came, it was over quickly, with many Royal Guards being blown apart when their positions were struck. As the bombardment began to slow, something began to emerge from the smoke and flames, Imperial Landing Craft. As the Imperial vessels began to approach, the few remaining ion cannons opened up on them, one bolt found its' mark, blowing the landing craft to pieces, before being silenced by another artillery strike. However by then the other landing craft had been able to touch down in the court yard, off loading their cargoes of Stormtroopers. Upon seeing the number of Imperial Troopers advancing upon the palace, Shining Armor issued a single order. "NOW." No sooner had that word left his mouth, when the ground beneath the Imperials began to rise, before erupting in a massive explosion that incinerated the advancing Stormtroopers, and tossing the landing craft aside like they were nothing. As the troops in the command center let out a cheer, Shining Armor quickly ordered them to be silent.

"Those were all the mines we had in the palace," Shining Armor said, getting the attention of the Guards, "we've only slowed them down," it was at that moment an all too familiar sound filled the air, more landing craft were approaching. Shining Armor simply smiled. It was going to be a long day.

"Here they come," Shining Armor shouted, leveling his blaster rifle at one of the landing craft as it touched down. As the first trooper emerged Shining Armor squeezed off a single shot, striking the trooper in the neck, where his helmet and chest plate came together. As the trooper fell to the ground, mortally wounded the entire entrance to the palace opened, up as more Imperial troopers emerged from their landing craft, and began returning fire.

Location: Hidden Landing Platform, Canterlot, a few moments later

Silence, it made the seconds feel like hours as the three Princesses, Spike, and a small group of guards, made their way through the darkness. At first all Twilight could think about was trying to get back to the palace to see if her family had safely evacuated. Yet something told her to remain, maybe it was the Force, or maybe it was the look on Celestia's face that told her to hold her tongue.

"We have to go back," a voice said, breaking the silence. Much to the surprise of everyone it wasn't Twilight who had spoken but Spike. Celestia stopped in her tracks.

"As hard as this might be," Celestia replied, "your friends and family are likely already dead or in the hands of the Empire." Twilight was left stunned, never before had she heard the Princess speak like that.

"Princess what makes you so sure," Twilight finally said, causing the Princess to halt in her tracks. "For all we know Shining Armor and the others could be beating back the enemy and need our help." Celestia still remained silent, every fiber of her being told her that Twilight and Spike were right. But she could sense a presence that was all too familiar to her.

"Twilight," Celestia replied, "I'm asking you to trust me."

"But I don't understand," Twilight said, "Why would the Empire attack us?"

"Because of us," Celestia replied, with a tone of both sadness, and anger, to her voice, "because of me."

"But why," Twilight inquired, "what did..." It was at that point Luna cut her off.

"Tis best ye not ask," Luna said, as she turned to face her sister. Outwardly Celestia maintained her normal calm and controlled demeanor, but through the Force she blazed hotter than the very sun itself. Something that sent a chill down Luna's spine. Before Twilight had a chance to form a reply the group had reached their destination, a secret launch pad on the far side mountain behind Canterlot, upon which sat a small VCX-100 class light freighter. Yet just as they began to make their way across the ramp leading to the ship an all too familiar sound could be heard in the distance...TIE Fighters.

"Run," Celestia shouted. Before Twilight had a chance to respond three TIE Fighters emerged from the smoke, before opening fire on the waiting freighter. It seemed like slow motion for the group on the platform as the white hot streaks of green plasma flew towards the waiting freight, one by one finding their marks on the fuel tanks the freighter was still connected to. In the space of a few seconds the platform was rocked by a massive explosion as the fuel tanks detonated, sending flames shooting up the fuel lines and into the freighters' fuel tanks setting of the fuel that had already been loaded. Before the eyes of the stunned group the freighter was soon torn apart by a series of internal explosions.

"Princess what do we do now?" Twilight blurted out. Celestia remained silent, as she removed one of the two cylinders strapped to her belt, and tossed it to Twilight.

"Prepare to fight," Luna added, as she removed a similar cylinder from her own belt as a dark blue blade, forged from pure energy shot forth.

Location: Imperial Shuttle, Black Sun.

"My Lady," the pilot said, "the 135th reports a single VCX-100 class Light Freighter on a landing pad on the far side of the mountain was just taken out." Deathshead however remained silent. She could sense a presence that she knew all too well. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her back, through the scar tissue and stubs.

"Bring us in close," Deathshead said, her eyes alight with one desire...vengeance. The Emperor would have his prizes, but not before she paid the Princess back ten fold for her years of exile and shame.

The pilot didn't reply, as two cylindrical objects shout out from beneath her robes, as two crimson blades roared to life. Slowly the shuttle approached the landing pad. Just as the shuttle came within range, Deathshead pulled the hatch open and lept from the shuttle towards the smoke covered platform. Had the pilots seen her though their hearts would've frozen, for across Deathshead's face was a smile of satisfaction.

Location: Hidden Landing Platform, Canterlot, a few moments later

From her vantage point, Twilight watched as a small black clad figure emerged from the hovering Imperial shuttle, and leap into the smoke covered landing pad. At first nothing could be seen, but before anyone could react the smoke from the burning freighter and fuel tanks seemed to shoot out towards the group, surrounding them like a black shadow. It was at that point Twilight felt it...the temperature seemed to drop, as a burst of cold seemed to fill the cavern. During her studies Twilight had learned that one of the tell tale signs of a Dark Magic user was the cold they gave off. Before any of them could react one of their guards began gasping for air as some unseen energy began to constrict his throat. As the guard fell the ground, gasping, the very same unseen energy, suddenly lifted him in the air, and tossed him into the smoke, his screams echoing throughout the cavern as he plunged into darkness. It was at that moment two crimson blades suddenly erupted from within the smoke.

"OPEN FIRE," one of the remaining guards shouted, as they fired at the two blades, which seemed to block their shots almost as if they knew when and where they were going to be, deflecting them back at the guards who'd fired them, striking each one in the chest. Before the other guards had a chance to fire, they were soon lifted up by the same unseen energy that had taken the life of their comrade, and tossed over the edge of the platform. It was then that the smoke began to break up, revealing a figure clad from head to toe in black, with two beams of light emerging from cylenders grasped tightly in her hands.

"You were warned never to return," Celestia said, as Twilight and Spike looked at each other.

"Come now Celestia," Deathshead replied, with a grin to her face, "surely seeing me once again must bring back memories. I still remember you, my back still burns when ever I think of you."

"I remember a criminal and a murderer," Celestia said, with tears in her eyes, "I remember a girl consumed by her own ego and hatred." It was at that moment Twilight spoke up.

"Celestia," Twilight said, catching Deathshead's attention, "I don't understand who is she?" With that Deathshead began to laugh, as she lowered her hood. What Twilight saw beneath that hood sent chills down her spine, had it not been for her hair being pink with a purple streak through it, she could've easily passed for Twilight's twin.

"Twilight," Celestia replied, as her grip on the cylinder in her hand tightened, "Take Spike and hide." Yet Twilight remained frozen, with a look of confusion to her face, as Spike tried to pull her behind a nearby collection of crates. Yet Deathshead remained fixated on her, with a gaze like ice.

"She never told you about me did she?" Deathshead asked, smiling, "the student whose pedestal remains empty. To be honest you're not at all how I pictured you. Then again I doubt the Princess could ever have found someone more worthy than me to take under her wing. After all sending me away was her greatest mistake."

"No Dusk Shine," Celestia replied, her own lightsaber roaring to life, "my greatest mistake, was not starting with your head." With that she lunged at the dark warrior before her, her lightsaber high over her head and ready to strike. Yet just as she brought it down, her blade came into contact with one of Deathshead's own sabers, before Deathshead used the Force to push Celestia across the ground, slamming her into a nearby wall. Celestia however quickly recovered and charged towards her former student, with lightsabers once again coming into contact with each other. For what seemed like an eternity the two warriors exchanged blows, neither giving an inch nor gaining an inch.

"You always were weak," Deathshead said, a cold smile crossing her face. That was all Celestia needed, she put all of her energy into one move, and with all her strength unleashed the Force upon Deathshead, hurling her back towards the edge.

"You never understood," Celestia said, "I don't think you ever understood." To that Deathshead simply laughed, her eyes turning towards Princess Luna.

"Never understood," Deathshead replied, as she regained her footing, "I understood more then you know Mistress. I've seen through the lies of the Jedi, the lies of Friendship," a cold smile crept across her face, "just as your sister was once in the very same place I was long ago." Celestia felt her heart sink, she could sense Luna's rage rising, knowing full well that Deathshead had struck both of them where it had hurt the most, a duel that had ended with Celestia badly wounded and Luna imprisoned for a thousand years.

"You refused to understand," Celestia said, as she once again used the Force to push Deathshead back. Deathshead however simply smiled, as she regained her footing.

"Oh I understood," Deathshead replied, "I understood plenty, and just me being here has done something that even banishing your own sister never did. Seeing your once prized student embrace the true nature of the Force, seeing that she who you call your greatest failure is your greatest success. It hurts you more than any lightsaber could ever do." It was at that moment a second lightsaber struck Deathshead on her arm, only her armor prevented it from penetrating, but what made her smile more then anything was the color: dark blue.

"BE SILENT TRAITOR," Luna said, Deathshead only replied with silence, this was the moment she'd waited for her entire life, to take on and slay both Princesses. Yet Lord Vader's words came back to her, the Emperor wanted both alive. Yet this would work to her advantage, she had long studied Celestia's journals, she knew that whereas Celestia favored speed and calm in her lightsaber training, Luna was the opposite: forceful and powerful, but most importantly she acted on impulse rather than reason.

"There's more than one traitor in this room," Deathshead replied, blocking another strike from the two Princesses, "wouldn't you say so...Nightmare Moon." The mere mention of that name was enough to make Luna see red. With all her might, Luna unleashed a burst of energy from her hands, forcing Deathshead back.

"Excellent," Deathshead said, smiling, "I was hoping for a challenge, and it would disappoint the Emperor if you both were anything other than perfect," Luna once again lunged at her adversary, only for Deathshead to once again deflect the Princess' attack. Deathshead couldn't help but laugh, "I was expecting more of a challenge, Nightmare Moon?"

Those two words cut Luna to the core, and were more than enough to push her over the edge. In a blind fury Luna lunged at the dark warrior before her, barely missing her as Deathshead lept over her, landing just behind her. Once again Luna lunged at her, and crossed sabers with the dark warrior. A smile crept over Deathshead's face, through the Force Luna blazed like a furnace, her temper and rashness were always Luna's fatal flaw, and it showed. With each blow that was countered Luna only grew angrier, and in the process sloppier in her fighting. Yet what Deathshead had not expected, was that each blow Luna landed, was heavier and stronger than the last, and her movements were faster than Deathshead could counter. Before long Luna's attacks had found their mark, slicing Deathshead thigh, and causing her to collapse. Luna looked at Celestia for only a second, as she nodded.

"This time you die," Luna growled, as she held her lightsaber high over her head, preparing to strike what she hoped would be the fatal blow.

Spike had managed to use the chaos of the duel between the Princesses and Deathshead to pull Twilight into their hiding place. Yet upon seeing Deathshead fall, and the look on Luna's face told Twilight what was coming. No execution wasn't the Equestria way, with that thought in her mind, Twilight quickly emerged from her hiding place and raced to her Aunt-in-Law's side hoping to stop what was coming. It was at that moment Deathshead saw her chance, and just as Twilight began to move she felt her neck begin to cave in, and as she looked up she saw a look of fear upon Celestia's face.

"Surrender now and she'll be spared," Deathshead said, yet Celestia remained silent, as the two sisters resumed fighting stances. The look to Celestia's face betrayed little of the anger that flowed through her.

"Does your daughter's life mean so little?" Deathshead inquired, it was then Celestia seemed to stop in her tracks. For Twilight it felt like the world had just come to a screeching halt...what did the dark warrior mean by that? Her gaze turned back to Celestia with a look of confusion, and eyes full of tears, but still filled with hope that Celestia would say that the dark warrior's claims were all lies.

"You never told her did you," Deathshead said, laughing, as she tightened the grip around Twilight's neck. "Why am I not surprised. Still the choice is yours Princess your daughter or your throne."

"YOU'RE LYING," Twilight managed to scream, "Celestia has never…." Celestia though simply looked away, lowering her lightsaber, and then turning to face Twilight, tears in her eyes. Those tears said everything, the only one who had lied had been Celestia, and it had been to the person who trusted her the most. Here they stood, Mother and Daughter for the first time.

"I'm sorry Twilight," Celestia said, sobbing, "I'm sorry." Twilight couldn't make out what the Princess and Deathshead said to each other after that, the only thing that she heard was the sound of her own scream.


End file.
